Untitled Kingdom Hearts
by Sevidian
Summary: Sora and Co. are sent to some new worlds to take care of some pesky Heartless. The worlds that he visits are based on several of my original stories, like The Poison, The Bus Ride, and more. Sealing their keyholes is his goal.


Chapter one: Second-time Loss of Destiny Islands

He was lying in his bed, asleep…dreaming of nothing. His leg twitched.

"Sora!" a voice called from downstairs. "Honey, it's dinner time!"

He slowly sat up and yelled back down, "Okay, I'll be down in a minute!"

The voice, his mom went back to the kitchen to set the table. Sora sat down on the edge of his bed just thinking…of his dream of nothing. _I know I dreamt of something…_he thought. _I just can't remember what…_ He stood up and stretched and then headed downstairs. The family didn't talk much through dinner; they were too busy stuffing their faces. Sora had just turned 15; his birthday was just a couple of weeks earlier. He was pretty happy about that. After dinner, he helped his mother clear the table, and then he went back up to his room. The only thing he needed up there was his sweatshirt. He put on and pulled the hood over his spiky hair. He looked around the room for his watch. It was sitting on his dresser. He picked it up and put it on, and then out the door, he went.

"I'm going for a walk," he told his mother.

"Okay, be back by 10:00," she replied.

"Alright," he agreed. He headed to the door, opened it, and then left. The air was brisk and refreshing. It flowed through his hair. The sun was almost set. He could see in the distance, the many colors in the sunset: red, pink, purple and so many more. He looked over a little bit to the left and saw a familiar silhouette on a large hill.

"Kairi!" he shouted in her direction.

She turned toward him, red hair blowing in her face. "Hi!" she called back, brushing the hair out of her face.

He walked up to her and smiled. "How's it going Kairi?"

"I'm fine," she said sweetly. "You?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Whacha doing out here all by yourself?"

"Oh nothing," she murmured. "Just getting some fresh air."

"Hm…"

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"…Nothing," he replied.

"Let's go for a walk, okay?" Kairi suggested.

"Okay," he replied.

So they walked for a while, and after a while, it was pretty dark outside. The wind was picking up and the teens' hair was being blown all over now.

"The wind is getting pretty strong," Kairi commented.

"Yeah, you cold?"

"A little," she replied.

Sora took off his sweatshirt and put it around her. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt underneath.

"Thanks," she smiled. "But won't you get cold?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," he replied proudly.

They kept walking through the thick walls of wind, until a small bright white orb appeared in the sky a couple of five feet above the two.

"What's that?" Kairi asked, startled.

"I don't know, but it's probably not a good thing," Sora replied.

The white orb slowly lowered to the ground. It just sat there for a few short moments and then started to expand. When it was to the size of a beach ball, it just grew to the size of Destiny Islands, drowning the whole world in a blinding light. It covered the whole place in light for several seconds and then it all disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Kairi asked.

"Look!" he cried.

The world around them as they new it, was completely mutilated! Trees were broken and being thrown around, as if a tornado was responsible. Sora knew the truth however. He knew that somehow, the Heartless were somehow responsible for this. "The Heartless have somehow managed to come back and get through to Destiny Islands!" Sora explained.

The two were on one big chunk of Destiny Islands, more like Destiny _Island!_

"What are we gonna do?" Kairi cried.

"I don't know!" Sora panicked. "I don't even have the keyblade!" No more than five seconds after saying that, the key manifested itself in front of the two friends.

"Speak of the devil!" Sora said. He sighed a sigh of relief.

"That's weird," Kairi murmured.

It just floated in mid-air for a moment, basking in all its glory, until Sora grabbed it. In the distance, the friends looked to see something.

"It's a gummi ship!" Sora exclaimed. He pointed toward it.

It got closer and closer, and then it finally landed. The door opened and a long metal ramp extended out and hit the ground. Out came Donald, Goofy and none other than, King Mickey!

"It's a good thing you guys got here when you did!" Sora said.

"Sora, there are some major problems going on!" Mickey cried. "Some new worlds have been discovered, but by the wrong people, the Heartless! I've spent the past week visiting these new worlds, and they are infested with the little creeps."

"Why is it all happening again?" Sora asked.

"I haven't got any idea," he replied. "What I do know, is that you guys need to travel to Disney Castle with me. There is a Navi-G gummy that will allow you access to all the new worlds. I have a map of that whole solar system, and Sid is supposed to arrive there pretty soon, to install the new gummy block. All of the other Disney worlds are fine, for now. Now what you need to do is not so new; you need to go to those worlds and seal all their keyholes to stop the Heartless from coming through."

"Alright," Sora said.

"Oka-" Mickey was cut off by a loud noise. It was what was left of the ground; it was rumbling. Something began to rise out of the ground, slowly. After several seconds went by, Sora knew what it was.

"It's that big Heartless!" he cried.

"The same one that were at The Door to the Light," Mickey cried.

It peered down at them.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted. "Run to the gummi ship, quick!"

"No!" she shouted. "I want to help you!"

"Go! I don't want anything to happen to you!" yelled Sora.

She still refused to go, so Mickey grabbed her hand and ran with her back to the gummi ship. They lifted off the ground and flew out of reach of the giant Heartless. They waited there until Sora and co. was able to take care of the Heartless. It summoned a couple dozen Shadow Heartless, but Sora kept moving his blade back and forth until there was nothing left of them save for a bunch of HP balls. The Heartless dipped his hand into the ground and summoned a big ball of energy, harvested from the world, and this gave Sora a great opportunity to bash at it, and take the Heartless's HP down a lot.

"Is Sora going to be okay?" Kairi asked. She peered out the window of the gummi ship, as Sora slashed at the monstrosity.

"Yes, he will be fine," Mickey reassured her.

"He's beaten two of these before."

"I hope you're right," she whispered.

The Heartless collapsed and gave Sora another chance at freebie hits. To Sora's dismay, the Heartless swiped at him and sent him to the ground! He slowly got up off of his back, and back onto his feet. He and Donald and Goofy kept fighting until the bitter end. The Heartless disintegrated and was swept away with the winds.

"Come on!" Mickey cried. "The rest of Destiny Islands is being destroyed!"

"Come on guys!" Sora yelled.

Donald and Goofy followed close behind.

"Ahh!" Sora cried. A piece of the ground where he stepped fell out from under him.

"Watch out Sora!" Donald cried.

Another piece fell out where the three were running. Sora avoided it and kept going. They were only a few steps from the gummi ship. The big door opened and the metal ramp slid out.

"Come on Sora!" Kairi called from the top of the ramp; the wind was still getting stronger, and it was blowing Kairi's hair around like crazy. The heroes walked up the ramp and into the ship. The ramp went back into the ship, and the door closed.

"We need to get out of this world's atmosphere." Mickey said. "If we don't in time, we will be taken by the Heartless along with it!"

"Put it into warp drive!" Sora cried.

"Okay!" Donald replied. He pressed the warp button and they were off, leaving Destiny Islands to be taken by the Heartless, yet again. The remainder of the world was sucked into a dark portal.

"So why are we going to Disney Castle?" Sora asked.

"There are two things that I need to give you. You are going to need to get to the new worlds. They're in a completely different solar system than most of the other Disney worlds, and I have a map of the solar system."

"Oh okay," Sora replied.

"We're here!" Donald announced.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy cried. "It looks a lot different!"

"Oh no!" Mickey cried.

"What?" Sora asked as the ship landed.

"Sora, you stay with Kairi. I'll get you the Navi-G piece and the map. Sid should be here real soon. You need him to install the Navi; he's the only one who can," Mickey explained.

"Okay," Sora replied.

So they waited for a while, and then Sid finally arrived.

"The king told me that you guys needed a piece installed," Sid said.

"Yeah, but King Mickey isn't here with the piece yet," Sora replied.

Sid frowned. "He'd better hurry up. This world is falling apart."

"I'm coming!" Mickey cried from some feet away.

Mickey handed the gummi block up to Sid, who in turn began to work on the gummi ship. Mickey handed Sora the map and went over it with him. "The first world you will travel to is called _Gladstone_. There is a home on 7503 N. Brooklyn Ave. It is the second one on your right. That is where Sam Bolwick lives. I suggest you go to him to figure out everything you need to know about that world. Also, there is an evil doctor, and a dark being there. Dr. Sheenic is the one who put the cast on Sam, when he broke his arm. Sam has been having some problems with the cast. The dark being is called The Horrible Evil. Watch out for those two, and you should be set."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Sora replied.

"Your welcome, Sora," Mickey said. "Oh wait! One more thing! I want you to take Kairi with you. It's going to be too dangerous here, okay?"

"I don't want her to get hurt," Sora grumbled.

"She'll be better off with you, Sora," he replied. "It's getting to be too dangerous here. I won't be able to protect her all the time. Sid and I will fight off the Heartless; you go!"

"It's installed," Sid announced in his gruff voice.

"Thank you Sid," Sora said.

Sid nodded in response.

Sora and co. climbed onto the ship. The ramp began to close, and then the door closed as well.

"Good luck!" Sid waved.

Sora and the rest waved back.

"I'm counting on you Sora!" Mickey called. He waved up to the ship as it got higher and higher.

Donald put them into warp drive and then they were off...


End file.
